


Spies <3 Mercs

by acuisle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, Fanart, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuisle/pseuds/acuisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>player vs player action for the prompts Dynamic Duo, Hired Guns, and Love Interests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies <3 Mercs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ballroomlore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> based on spies vs. mercs PVP match only danny is the hacker spy and isaac is the death-dealing merc. and they’re a team bc they are in looove~. the design is meant to work as a manga cover that wraps around with danny on the front and isaac on the back. it is also inspired by pulpy mystery novel designs from the 60s


End file.
